


Onerous Duties

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-10-21 15:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan is a fair padawan, but he has limits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Onerous Duties

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lady_Katana4544](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/gifts).



Sometimes, Obi-Wan Kenobi wished that he was not quite so methodical in preparing for his Knighthood. He knew many padawans found ways to escape the younglings' training they were all supposed to assist in. That had struck him as unfair, as it made several full Jedi have to make up for the lack of tutors.

All it took was one day of lightsaber versus drone training to show him why so many found other duties to occupy their time. He didn't honestly know which was worse; the deliberately deflected shots that pegged other students, or the absolute clumsy flailing of the less dexterous.

Either way, he knew that from now on, he would try to get scheduled for Library cleaning rather than face this again.


End file.
